I can see clearly now, the rain is gone
by sarameyester
Summary: This is conversation that takes place between Michael and his Mother. His mother tries setting him up on blind dates and he's not that excited about them. Takes place some time after the Dinner Party Episode. Let me know if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

Conversation with Michael's mom….

"Mom…do me a favor…never set me up again."

"What? What happened?"

"She just…she…her name is Greta mom. Seriously?"

"That's why you didn't like her?"

"That's not the _only _reason. Think about…Greta Scott? Doesn't necessarily have a nice ring to it…she needs to be with someone named Hansel, and Hansel only!"

"That's Hansel and Gret-el…never mind….Michael, I thought she was sweet, okay? She

seemed funny and…I don't know…she was cute."

"See? _This _is why you should be in a retirement home mom."

"Michael, I'm only 63."

"You can't see clearly now. _I_ can see clearly now…the rain is gone mom! It's like that song by Johnny Cash."

"Johnny Nash."

After 40-some years of correcting Michael's mistakes on, well, just about everything, it became a part of her everyday life. Or, well, every time her and Michael talked. He has never been good at getting his information right. Well, you can see for yourself. He obviously isn't up-to-date on the Hansel and Gretel fable. He also has a hard time matching up the right singers with their songs. He means well. The effort's there. Just, correcting him comes very naturally.

"She is NOT a 10..."

"Michael, you need to stop okay? Greta was beautiful…"

"No mom! _Jan _was beautiful…_Jan _was funny…_Jan_ was sweet! NOT Greta. Greta makes me think of that story about those 2 kids that got lost in the woods. What was that called? And they get eaten by a witch or something. I don't know, but there was candy involved. Anyways…I didn't have a good time."

My point exactly.

"Oh Mikey…you need to get over that Jan character okay? Are we even talking about the same person? Didn't she make you do things that you didn't want to do? She was controlling and obsessive and…and…you deserve a lot better."

"I don't know mom. I think I had the best…I just…" Michael tries his damnedest not to cry…but he can't help to start letting his tears flow out.

"Oh Michael…stop crying."

"I'm not crying, okay? It's allergy season, if you hadn't noticed."

"Really? You get allergies in the middle of July?" _Wait. Don't answer that. _"Michael, listen…there's another girl I'd like you to go out with."

"What? No…no way…I am not…"

"She's the sweetest thing Michael, I swear. She has your sense of humor. She loves that show you watch…the one with the guys and the…"

"Entourage."

"Yeah…just try it. Okay?"

"I don't…"

"I want a grandchild Michael…I'm not getting any younger…_your_ not getting any younger."

"You know something else wrong with that date?"

"Do I really want to hear this?"

"I asked her if she'd ever get a boob job…know what she said? She said that I was the biggest slime ball she has ever met! You know who got a boob job for me mom? Jan. Jan did. You're asking me to forget about someone who would…"

"Oh god Michael…here…have some Kleenex."

"I miss her mom. I don't know why, but, but I do and, and…I think I will always have a place in my heart for her if she ever wants to get back together."

Seeing her son cry over a woman who has done nothing but hurt him ached her heart. It made her realize just how much love Michael has in his heart. What _was_ it about this woman? Well…if Jan makes Michael happy then so be it, he should be happy.

"Then call her Mike."

"What? I can't..."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know."

"Michael? Were you happy with her in your life?"

"I…I think so. I'm not happy when she's _not_ in my life-if that makes sense."

"Then call her."

So Michael did JUST that.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 15 minutes of the ol' call-then-hang-up-when-someone-answers-game, Michael dials Jan's number for the 10th time. This time, really getting the nerve to wait at least 5 seconds before hanging up.

"Listen! If you don't stop calling, I'm going to track this number down and I'm gonna beat your little…"

Click.

"Okay Michael, you're getting there, that was about 6 seconds this time…try again."

Michael was unsure of what to say. Maybe he dialed wrong. Impossible. Hello! This person obviously knew he was calling over and over again. Not to mention, he just kept pressing "redial." There's no way it was a different number.

"What's wrong Michael?"

"Jan didn't answer the phone, mom."

"Oh. Well maybe she just is tired of playing this game right now. Say something next time and maybe she'll…"

"Some guy answered. God! How could I be so stupid? Of _course_ she'd be going out with someone else already. Duh! God, I'm so dumb."

"Mike, stop, okay? Are you sure it was a guy?" What a dumb question. But Michael's mother, being as sweet and positive like she always is, just had to ask.

"Well, unless they were a smoker, it was definitely a dude."

"Well doesn't she have brothers or.."

"Just stop being positive mom. Face it, she's over me. Like I should be over her…so maybe this is what I needed. What's that girls number?"

"Did they say anything?"

"Trust me, he won't be calling you back anymore."

"He? You know…you know they were a he?"

"Yeah, haha. I bet I freaked him out."

"Hmmm, I wonder if it was…" No, it couldn't be. Why would Michael call her? It was wishful thinking on her part. And trust me, she wishes he _would_ call her. She misses his voice a lot. As corny as that sounds.

"Who?"

"Oh nothing, it's silly. Never mind. He wouldn't be calling me anyways, so just forget it."

"Are you talking about that dork-of-an-ex Michael? Jan, listen…as your older brother, the guy was a douche bag. Okay? I want nothing but the best for you and he was NOT the best. He was a major dork."

"Maybe he just seemed like a dork because of all of the other guys I dated were only after one thing, you know? With Michael, it wasn't all about sex. With Michael, it was more about communicating. I mean, how many guys are like that? As Michael would say  
'_none_ guys.' I just wish things would've ended differently or not at all."

Just then her phone starts ringing again and to her surprise, the same exact number popped up. She answers it nervously.

"Michael? Is that-is that you?"

"Um, actually this is his mother, Nancy. Hi Jan. How are you?"

"Oh? Um…I-I'm good. Have you been the one calling me repeatedly?"

"No. Michael is over here. He's just in the shower. Listen. I think we need to talk a little. Just you and me okay?"

"Um…okay. I guess. What's up?" _What's up? Really Jan? _

"Well I don't exactly know how to say it, so I'll just say it and uh…cut to the chase. Michael is still in love with you. I think you two should work things out. I haven't quite figured out why he's head over heels in love with you, but you-you make him happy, so please, please work things out with him."

On the other side of the phone, Jan has the hugest grin on her face. She wasn't expecting all of this at once. I mean, she kind of had a feeling that he might still love her, but for his mother to actually call and tell her all of this? That was a huge surprise.

"Um. Wow. Well I, uh...guess we could try and work things out." Jan is trying not to sound over the top happy. That's always a hard thing for her to express. Her happiness. She thought that just "playing it cool" would be perfect.

"So maybe you guys should meet up or something. I won't tell Michael though. He loves surprises."

Jan can't help but let out a laugh, "You're telling me."

"So any ideas on where you two could meet?"

"I have the perfect place."

After Jan explains where to have Michael meet her, they hang up just as Michael comes in the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"How about you get out for some fresh air. You could really use it."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, just an old college bud."

"You never went to college."

"But if I did, she'd be a college bud of mine. See?"

Michael nods not sure if he understands, but just to let it go.

"Seriously. Leave. Go. Oh hey! I have a thought. This is just totally random. Off the top of my head, but you should go to the Park of Scranton. That's a beautiful park."

"Eh, I don't think so. Too many memories there. Plus, I just got done showering, I think I'm just gonna stay in."

"Michael. Seriously. You need to go. It'll be good for you. I promise."

"Oh fine. You win. It's just that that's where Jan and I first…oh nothing. I'll see you later. At least, maybe I'll get some closure."

"There ya go! Get outta here."

So Michael did JUST that.


End file.
